


Loving a sociopath

by Emily_Tori



Category: Grand Theft Auto 5, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Tori/pseuds/Emily_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor seemed like a pretty normal guy when you first met. But you have no idea what you have got yourself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post concert blues

~Post Concert Blues~

Your voice was hoarse, your limbs were shaking and your eyes were closing. The concert you had just been to was amazing. You were right next to the speaker so as the bass pounded, your body did too. You knew every lyric to all of their songs and you even got your t-shirt signed by (your favourite band). But now, the post concert blues began. You had tried calling a taxi however, all of the taxis were occupied or out of range. You prayed that some dear soul would give you a lift. But 'dear souls' were rare specimens in Los Santos. You were just beginning to give up when a muscular man pulled up in a red Bodhi.  
"Well hel-lo..." He growled flirtatiously.  
You felt a little awkward as his eyes were inspecting every inch of your body.  
"So, where d' ya need to go, cupcake?" He asked.  
You told him the address to your house and he sped off. The journey was rather boring. He seemed a lot less interested in you than when he first met you. You felt quite offended. But his 'cut here' tattoo kept you occupied for a bit. You were hammered as hell so it didn't take much to amuse you.

The track became rougher and more dangerous, especially with only moonlight guiding the way. It seemed the lights on his truck had been broken. As time went on, you started to become worried.  
"Um... D-do you k-now this are-a?" You asked. You hoped he could understand what you were saying as your speech was very slurred.  
"Yes." He replied sharply, "in fact we have reached the destination."  
You looked at him, to see whether he was jesting. However, he seemed pretty serious.  
"D-did I gi-ve you the right a-adress?" You croaked with an sore throat.  
"Oh, I don't know. But I took you to the destination I think you would be best to go to."  
Suddenly, you snapped out of your daze and realised where he had taken you.  
"THE FUCKING CANNIBALS ARE NOT THE BEST PLACE I COULD GO TO! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" You screamed and muttered something under your breath.  
His fists clenched, "what did you say?"  
"I SAID THE FUCKING CANN-" he cut you off,  
"No. What did you mutter." He said sternly.  
"NOTHING! IT DOESNT FUCKING MATTER! When you took me off of the street I thought there might've been one nice person in this shit hole. But, once again. I was FUCKING wrong." You screamed.  
He looked angry. But also solemn at the same time.  
"Alright sugar. I, I don't know what I was thinking. But, if you want to escape out of here alive then you better let me help you."  
You sighed and said sarcastically, "yeah, the dude who took me here to get turned into Sunday dinner is totally going to be a lot of use saving me."  
He bared his teeth like an animal and growled ferociously, "look. I made a mistake, cupcake. But I can make it up to you." He relaxed as he began his eye sex ritual, suggesting what kind of thing he would 'make it up' to you with.  
You nodded in agreement and he held out his hand.  
"Trust me." He said.  
And you took his hand.

"Oi, yew tew, wut awer yew dewing?" The cannibal sentry called out from the top of his look out.  
"Awer yew tayking that poor excuwus fower a wumun in hyer or nut, Trevor?"  
The man glared at the cannibal and tightened his grip on your hand. You looked at him anxiously.  
"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU INBRED SKANK. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FAT OAF!!"  
He pulled out a SMG and started spewing bullets everywhere. The cannibal's alarms were raised and now you two had the whole of the cannibal camp after you.  
"W-what do we do now?!" You stuttered insanely. Never in your whole life did you believe that something like this would happen to you.  
"Hold on tight sugar." He replied and legged it down the steep, rocky slopes with bullets firing in every direction. Some from his gun, others from the cannibals.

"Holy shit." He exclaimed, out of breath.  
No words could make their way from your mouth as your hand was shaking, intertwined with his.  
Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around you and nestled his head into your shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, cupcake." He said, kissing your neck passionately. You didn't know what to make of it all. First he was planning to send you to blood thirsty cannibals, next minute he wants to have an intimate relationship with you. But as his hands were still tightly grasping yours and his puppy dog eyes were shining in the moonlight- you couldn't help fantasising about him.  
"After all that, I think we ought to go back to my place, what-do-ya say?" He suggested.  
You nodded, half conscious half in a trance. At this point, all you wanted was somewhere to sleep as you got over this whole escapade.


	2. Sandy Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close encounter with the cannibals, Trevor decides to let you sleep at his place.

~Sandy Shores~

You had no idea where this man lived. But as he drove along a desolated desert road you were praying that you didn't have to spend the night in sandy shores. The place was infested with trailers and the people that owned them were even worse. Some were drunken meth heads, others were flea ridden hill billies and then there were the bikers. Each had their own terrible personalities. 

"What's up, doll face?" He asked with the hint of concern. He must've seen the look of worry strike your face when you realised you might be staying in sandy shores. You didn't want to offend this man as he was being ever so kind, offering a place to rest your head. However, only moments ago he had planned to make you the main corse for a pack of bloodthirsty cannibals.   
"Um...I was just thinking about...um..." You struggled to think of excuses to cover up your disappointment of where you might be sleeping.  
"If I left something at the concert!" You said quickly just as the idea popped into your head.   
He nodded and said nothing more. You started to look at him. You didn't want to judge him but he was in quite a state. He obviously had a terrible dress sense. A stained white t-shirt and worn out jeans was his outfit of choice.  
"Checking me out, eh, princess?" He joked. Your eyes darted away from him and to the window. As his Bodhi was slowing you completely lost hope of staying anywhere other than in Sandy Shores. You stared at the rickety blue sign which depicted this rejected towns name.   
"Well, here we are, sugar." He said, hopping out of his truck. He opened up your door and held out a hand. You took it and he showed you into his trailer. 

As he opened the door a repulsive odour punched your nose. You wanted to be polite and not go into a coughing fit or hold your nose but it was really hard.   
"It's a bit messy but, boys will be boys!" He growled.  
You reluctantly stepped inside of his trailer staring at the smashed beer bottles and inappropriate pictures of women stuck onto the wall.   
He took you into what you presumed was his bedroom and pointed to the bed. Your eyes widened and you dreaded what he was going to do to you. You wanted to run, but also to stay. Because, strangely enough this man attracted you. His muscular body and erotic growl made you want to get closer to him. And you were convinced there was something a little more to this beast.  
"That, is where you will be sleeping!" He said.  
"W-what about yo-u?" You stuttered.  
"I'll sleep on the sofa." He said. This surprised you. You imagined he'd be staying in his bed, but instead he insisted that you would get higher than he did.   
"Women should not be made to sleep on the sofa, unless they have been naughty little girls." You took this as both a compliment and a warning. You wandered over to the bed and made yourself comfortable. He kissed your forehead and began to pace over to the sofa.  
"Oh, um...cupcake!" He called, "my name's Trevor by the way. Trevor Philips, CEO of Trevor Philips Industries." He stated proudly.  
Well, CEO of an industry is a pretty top job you thought. Nevertheless, seeing as this poor man lives in the desperate town ridden with trailers and the evilest rejects of society you presumed 'CEO of Trevor Philips Industries' wasn't a very well paid job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new addition! Thanks for the Kudos and comments, I really appreciate knowing you guys like it! x

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for getting this far!!! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions that you would like to see in the next chapters then leave a comment :) also, this is my first fanfic on this site- so if you enjoyed it then please leave some love in the comments so I know if I should carry on!  
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
